Various structures are proposed as a connector used for an electric compressor, etc., for an air conditioning system for vehicles, etc. Patent document 1, for example, discloses an assembling-type shield connector comprising a tubular outer housing made of an insulating resin, a tubular metal shell which is inserted into the outer housing and fixed therein by engaging means, an inner housing made of an insulating resin which is inserted into the metal shell to be fixed by engaging means, a shield cable connected with a terminal which is contained in the inner housing, a rear shell which is fitted to be engaged with a rear section of the metal shell by engaging means to seal the rear opening of the metal shell, an annular cap made of an insulating resin which nips a contact section with a shield section of the shield cable inserted into the semi-annular opposing contact sections elongated at the rear sections of the metal shell and the rear shell, a rear cover made of a synthetic resin which is fitted into and engaged with a rear end section of the outer housing by engaging means and which delivers out the shield cable.
Further, Patent document 2 discloses an inverter integrated electric compressor for vehicles comprising a compressor section being a part of a refrigerating cycle device a motor section which is connected integrally with the compressor section to drive the compressor section, a housing which contains the compressor section and the motor section, and an inverter circuit section which has predetermined number of electric power switching elements and transforms a direct current power to a three-phase alternating current power to supply the electric power to the motor section, and the compressor performing cooling by using low-pressure refrigerant gas, characterized in that each electric power switching element is composed separately of a discrete transistor having a side surface on which an electrode terminal is projected and a bottom surface which is contacted directly to an outer circumferential surface of a peripheral wall of a part of the housing surrounding the motor section.    Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open 5-25678    Patent document 2: JP-A-2003-322082